


Wake Up Call

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Hilbert is a lazy punk, Oral Sex, Sex, bear with me I'm using their english names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: In which Hilbert need some incentive to get out of his damn bed.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough of these two and I'm a debaucherous charlatan. It was bound to happen.

Hilda’s eyes fluttered open.

 

She wasn’t in her bed.

 

That wasn’t a surprise.

 

She was naked.

 

Also no surprise.

 

Her boyfriend - very naked - was still asleep.

 

Again, zero surprise. That lazy bum would’ve slept through the apocalypse. She’s suddenly wondering why she was expecting a surprise in the first place

 

“Hil... _ Hil _ .”

 

The boy barely moved a muscle, his face still buried in his pillow.

 

“Hilbert! Dude, come on wake up.” she tapped his back a few times, still no response. One would’ve easily assumed he was dead. “Don’t think I won’t sick Jack on you.”

 

Usually, the threat of her bringing out her prized Samurott would’ve at least gotten him to sit upright but Hilbert refused to even budge. 

 

Hilda groaned, resting back on the bed. Part of her hated waiting for him to wake up. Hilbert always took his sweet time sleeping half the day away and he’d still somehow be tired, slogging through the day.

 

Still, if there was one merit that Hilda appreciated in his extended slumber, it had to be fondness she had in watching him sleep. Hilbert always looked tired; his eyes seeming sunken, his posture hunched and evening the height difference between the two of them, his brunette hair seemingly in an eternal state of bedhead. Seeing the boy in the state he seemed so deprived of was...satisfying.

 

Hilda coupled his face as he lay on his stomach, his face turned to her. “You’re so lucky you’re hot.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

She was mildly surprised when he actually opened his eyes. Hilda smiled warmly as they made eye contact. “Oh good you were alive all along.” his eyes still showing signs of exhaustion even after sleeping through - what was the time? - well past the day. Hilda sat up, eagerly getting out of Hilbert’s bed with a stretch. She didn’t care that she was naked, in fact, she hoped to use her perfect ass to spur him out of his lethargy. “And I  _ mean _ you’re lucky I haven’t already dragged your lazy ass out the door.” she was already tugging at his limp arm eliciting Hilbert to groan lazily.

 

“Can’t we just stay in beeeeeeed?” he whined pathetically.

 

Hilda groaned. Waking him up was a challenge in itself. Actually getting him out of bed was a different story entirely. Luckily her devious mind hatched an idea. 

 

“You  _ could _ .” 

 

Hilbert’s ear perked up.

 

“You could spend all day today just lying in bed. Not a single care. I’d even bring you breakfast.”

 

“...What’s the catch?”

 

Hilda giggled innocently, her eyes now sneakily half-lidded. “No catch. You’re free to do whatever you want.” his arm was still caught in her hand. Slyly she brought his wrist to her chest, inching it lower and lower towards her breast. She set her plan into play.

 

Hilbert’s entire body tingled from her soft touch. Suddenly getting to his feet didn’t seem so unpleasant.

 

“ _ Although… _ ”

 

“ _ Hilda _ .” he knew it. The cunning girl was setting him up.

 

“That would mean that you wouldn’t get the chance for us to spend some... _ quality time _ together.”

 

_ And it was working _ .

 

She guided his palm down her wonderful body; her smooth stomach, her wide hips, and especially to her beautifully thick backside. Hilda hummed playfully, watching him squirm under his bedsheets, knowing his obvious erection was making his current position uncomfortable. 

 

She leaned herself forward, placing her lips closer to his ear. “You’d  _ love _ that wouldn’t you?” her fingers, though delicate, were nimble. Hilda worked the boy’s digits, inching ever so closer to his prize sitting right between her legs.

 

Hilbert was losing himself. Her machinations were working - dear  _ Arceus  _ they were working. He easily could have just taken her right then and there, dragging her back into his sheets, hugging, kissing, and loving her to his heart’s content, knowing she wouldn’t object. Hell, she would have  _ welcomed _ it.

 

But Hilbert knew better.

 

In one single move, Hilda withdrew herself, robbing him of her heavenly touch. Immediately he was reminded of who he was dealing with.

 

“But, you gotta get out of bed first.”

 

“ _ Uuuuuuuuuugh _ .”

 

After a few dying Zebstrika noises, Hilbert forced himself out of his pillowy domain. He stood a good foot above her, just as naked and just as aroused - if not more - than she was.

 

“There!” Hilda patted his head like a Lillipup that just earned itself a treat. “That wasn’t so hard, ri- _ mmph! _ ”

 

She didn’t even get five seconds to enjoy her moment of triumph before the frustrated boy smashed his mouth against hers, allowing himself to enjoy her lovely body. She eagerly reciprocated.

 

Hilbert may have been lazy, rivaling a Slaking at best, but when he was horny, her hips would know. His hands would move erratically, roaming and exploring her body. He squeezed her curves, leaving marks on her most intimate areas. Hilda adored the feeling. 

 

Though she wasn’t one to take the backseat in their vehement lovemaking. Her small size relative to him allowed her ease of access to his lower body. His back, his ass, and his more than serviceable cock were hers to toy with. And toy with them she did, matching him equally in a battle of who has the friskiest hands.

 

Hilbert reluctantly withdrew from her lips, leaving a fine bridge of saliva between their mouths. “You set me up.” allowing himself a moment’s breath Hilbert instantly went back in, sloppily sucking at her neck. His hardening member found its way between the girl’s peachy thighs. Hilda didn’t miss a beat as she rubbed his arousal between her legs.

 

“It’s not a set up if you actually mean what you say.” she sat back down on his bed, her back turned to him.

 

His hands firmly planted themselves at her rear. Hilda’s gorgeous behind caught the eyes of many yet she reserved it only for him. Hilbert seldom lets that privilege go to waste. He lowered onto his knees, his face level with her plump cheeks and her wanting entrance. Hilbert gave her pink folds an experimental lick, feeling her shiver in response.

 

“ _ Hnnnn _ …” she shuddered. “ _ Do that again, Hil _ .”

 

Who was he to refuse?

 

“ _ No. _ ”

 

The schmuck who feel for her own trap not 5 minutes ago, that’s who.

 

“Wha...what?”

 

In disbelief, Hilda turned around, seeing the lazy trainer doing what he does best: nothing, topped off with a smug smirk.

 

“...Dude.”

 

“Don’t feel like it.”

 

She sat up for a few moments before making a strangling motion with her arms. 

 

“ **_Why??_ ** ”

 

Hilbert rubbed his chin. “I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with how I was so  _ rudely _ awakened.”

 

Hilda narrowed her eyes. The sneaky devil was playing her game. Did he really think she would swallow her pride so easily?

 

Though she was starting to have thoughts about swallowing ‘something else’ once she eyed just how hard he was. His length throbbed from him just looking at her, much like how damp spots were staining the sheet as she gazed at him. She almost whined.

 

“ _ Hiiiiil… _ ” he pretended to ignore her. she bit her finger as her own hand snaked down to her entrance. Hilda hated giving him the satisfaction of seeing her riled up but this was an itch that she  _ needed _ him to scratch. “Alright,  _ alright _ , fine! I’ll let you sleep in more just  _ pleeease _ !” 

 

She must have said what he wanted to hear.

 

In an instant, he was between her legs once more, licking and lapping at her exposed flower. His hands once again clutching at her ass, leaving marks of his love. 

 

To say that Hilda moaned would be an understatement. Hilda lost her ability to  _ talk _ . Hilbert’s tongue swirled around her inner walls. He sucked her clit with fervor. Her juices dripped down his chin and onto the floor. Her salty-sweet taste enveloping most - if not all - of his tongue. Hilda blissfully wrapped her spectacularly lavish thighs around his head. No way was she going to let him pull that bullshit again. Her hands palmed his brunette locks. Her loins burned.

 

She cried his name, praising Arceus she fell in love with this wonderful boy. “ _ H-Hil! Haaah - oooh geez Hil! I’m-I’m going tooOOOO-Aaaah! _ ” her muscles clenched around Hilbert’s tongue. She  _ melted  _ into him, thrusting her hips against his face before falling back onto the bed.

 

Hilbert crawled on top of her, smugly watching her pant like a Stoutland while her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Drops of her own juices were still on his sweat-stained face, now dripping onto her's. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him before ripping his stupid head off for being a smarmy fuck. “I...you-” he hushed her before she could say anything else, soon kissing her and leaving her own taste on her lips.

 

“We’re not done,” he whispered. He turned her on her stomach, presenting her marvelous posterior to him once more.

 

“ _ Aaa~ah! _ ” Hilda cried in mock surprise. “ _ Hil, no! _ ” she bit her lip as she felt him poke at her drenched folds.

 

Hilbert grasped her full behind, his cock spearing her inch by inch. Her snatch was much tighter than before. “ _ Haah... _ Arceus, Hilda!” his body loomed over her, fists clenched, his hips pushing against her backside.

 

Hilda was drooling. Her body went limp, letting his dick ravish her to his heart’s content. They both were drenched in sweat, their lustful moans and cries filling the room. Hilda didn’t know how long it was since they started. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes. She didn’t care.

 

“H-hair...hair!” Hilda mumbled in between thrusts. “Pull... _ guuhh.. _ . _ pull my hair...mmm. Please. _ ”

 

Mustering the willpower, Hilbert grabbed a handful of her dark, wavy hair. Ensuring not to hurt her, he pulled until she was on all fours. Their passionate lovemaking soon devolved into animalistic fucking and they both couldn’t get enough of it. They both forgot just what they were doing before Hilbert impaled himself into Hilda.

 

“Hiiiiilda…!” Hilbert groaned. A signal that he was close to finishing. For a brief moment, the two made eye contact, Hilda giving him a silent nod of approval. In moments, he clutched at the girl’s body. Her began muttering whispers of sweet nothings in her ears, kissing and pecking at her neck and face.

 

Hilbert continued thrusting with Hilda now thrusting back to meet his movements, riding out both their orgasms. Strands of white erupted from Hilbert’s cock. The bedroom echoed with lust filled cries and declarations of love. He felt his balls empty, leaving him utterly spent. Hilbert collapsed onto Hilda’s smaller body. She too was hanging onto consciousness by a dwindling thread.

 

Hilda might as well have run a marathon. She was sweaty, sticky, and tired. Nothing new there. She spread herself along the bed, her favorite person in the world alongside her. “Oh Hil...Hil, that was...that was…” her exhausted praise soon turned to annoyance when she heard...snoring.

 

She sighed. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” Deciding not to fight a losing battle, she pulled him close to her chest, letting him relax into her bosom as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

What was she going to do with this boy?


End file.
